


Bambi And The Hunter

by SamuelJames



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Len's First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi And The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Bambi And The Hunter_   
>  _**Pairing:** Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Ray and Len's first kiss._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for a Comment Fic prompt  Legends of Tomorrow, Len/Mick or Len/Ray, surprisingly gentle kiss._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Ray backs away until there's nowhere left to go, the bulkhead against his back. Len with his predatory gaze firmly in place smirks and Ray swears his gulp is cartoonishly loud.

"Are you afraid, Raymond?"

"Survival instinct kicking in."

Len takes two steps forward, "you flirted, I'm interested. Why the startled look, Bambi?"

"You look at me like I'm prey."

Len brings his hand slowly up to Ray's face and cups it softly. He presses the tenderest kiss to Ray's lips, brushing his thumb across Ray's cheek. Ray gasps quietly, opening his mouth to Len's tongue. Len is the first to break their kiss.

"I have no desire to hurt you, Raymond, unless you're into that."

Ray shakes his head.

"Good to know."

Len kisses him again, his free hand finding Ray's and prying it away from the bulkhead to interlink their fingers. Ray tries to respond and not analyze the hell out of this turn of events. He presses a quick peck to those soft lips and breaks away, sidestepping Len and pulling his hand free.

Len looks disheartened.

"You're still getting lucky, Snart, but I'm not into exhibitionism."

"I look forward to learning what you do like, Raymond."


End file.
